1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an airbag that is to be inflated to protect a passenger at a vehicle impact and a manufacturing method of the airbag.
2. Description of the Related Art
For example, an airbag made by an airbag base fabric was disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. Hei 6-270756. The airbag fabric includes a bottom panel for receiving a passenger, a pair of upper and lower panels integrally extending from upper and lower edges of the bottom panel, and a pair of side panels integrally extending form side edges of the bottom panel and the upper and lower panels. Each of the side panel is composed of an upper side panel, a lower side panel and a bottom side panel. The upper side panel, the lower side panel and the bottom side panel are sewn each other along edges of two adjacent side panels.
In sewing of the air bag, the lower panel and the pair of lower side panels are folded so as to make the lower panel lapped on the bottom panel, first. And then lapped edges of the lower side panels and the bottom side panels are sewn. Next, unsewn areas of the lower panel and the lower side panels are folded back and then the upper panel and the pair of upper side panels are folded so as to make the upper panel lapped on the unsewn area of the lower panel. And then lapped edges of the upper side panels and the bottom side panels are sewn. Next, the bottom panel and the bottom side panels are folded back so as to make the bottom panel half folded. And then lapped edges of the lower side panels and the upper side panels are sewn. In this manner, the airbag is made through sewing processes.